More Than Just Bad Luck
by hariboo-smirks
Summary: Their life is full of more than just back luck. A POTC:AWE rip off. One shot.


Here I am, with my own POTC: AWE rip off. Major spoilers for the movie.

Anybody who saw the movie will see how much dialogue I pilfered, and maybe a few of the moves ;) Dedicated to Kales for being my ultimate partner-in-crime and betaing this. massive grin

More Than Just Bad Luck

The world was exploding around them.

The Odyssey shook as the weapons fire from the mother ship hit. The bridge was a war zone as Daniel, Vala, Jack and Cam fought Ba'al's invading jaffa, but every second more beamed on board. As more weapon's fire hit the ship, Daniel shot at the Jaffa that was advancing towards him before his hand shot out to grab Vala. Pulling her flush against his body, he steadied her as she shot at the jaffa behind him. Turning towards each other, Daniel couldn't help the words that came out if his mouth, eyes locked onto the others.

"Vala, will you marry me?" As the words spilled from his lips the ship shook and they separated, shooting at their attackers.

"Darling, I don't think this is the best time!" Vala yelled as she used the butt of her gun to strike a Jaffa in the face. She then turned back to Daniel. He just smiled and reached out to take her hand. As they faced each other the world seemed to slow.

"Can't think of a better time!"

Vala laughed full and deep, her eyes sparkling. "Really? Because I can."

Again, the ship was hit but Daniel held onto Vala. His eyes, so clear and blue, pierced hers.

"I've made my choice, what's yours?"

Vala shouted. "Jack!"

At that Daniel couldn't help the look of confusion and terror that crossed his face. _Jack? She was…_

"Marry us!"

Daniel felt a relief like no other over take over his body as his heart rejoiced.

From the other side of the bridge Jack shouted back, "What?! Now? I'm a little busy!"

Vala looked over to were Jack was, saw the Jaffa he was fighting against and with one perfect shot their friend's attacker was dead.

"Marry us or the next time I _shoot_ you!" Vala yelled.

"Oi! Daniel, are you sure you wanna marry this one?"

"Jack!"

Ducking behind the captain's chair to dodge a staff blast, Jack sent the couple a grin. "Aw… what the hell! You two ready?"

Daniel and Vala grinned at each other for a second before pushing away, to shoot at the Jaffa coming up behind them.

Jack began. "Dearly beloved," Shooting at more Jaffa, Daniel and Vala again reached for each other, their hands clasped tightly together. "We are gathered here today…" Jack broke off shooting at the Jaffa coming through the door, "to join…"

The ship shuddered at Jack's word. Behind them some panels exploded, filing the air with sparks.

Daniel, still clutching Vala's hand, spun them around plastering Vala's back to his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist. Together they pointed their arms in opposite directions as they simultaneously fired at the Jaffa rushing them. As their opponents grew even closer, Daniel let Vala go and moved to grab the fallen staff weapon, spinning it to turn it on the Jaffa. Vala, on the other hand grabbed a piece of broken panel and hit a Jaffa who got too close square in the face.

The two fighters looked at one another and smiled. It was a smile full of love and promise. Grabbing for the other, the fight continued. They spun and killed, never letting go.

"Jack! Aren't you forgetting something?" Vala yelled again as Daniel griped her waist allowing her leverage to land a kick at the Jaffa to their left.

She wasn't about to let Ba'al and his Jaffa ruin her wedding.

"What!" Jack called out as he shot a Jaffa clean through the head.

"Finish it!" Daniel shouted, twisting Vala so that they were facing each other, guns poised over their shoulders, literally covering the other's back.

"Right! Uh… were was I?"

"To join!"

"Right! To join these two fruitcakes!"

"Jack!" Daniel and Vala yelled, sharing a secret smile.

"Fine! To joined these two lovebirds in holy matrimony."

Looking at the other's eyes, Daniel and Vala smiled again.

The Odyssey trembled.

"Fuck." Jack stumbled and managed to discharge two more shots, taking two Jaffa with them. "Um… so do you…" But that was as far as Jack got before a Jaffa grabbed him in headlock. Too busy with their own struggle neither Daniel nor Vala could help Jack this time. Cam had not such problem as he struck down Jack's attacker.

"Aww, hell, can you just get on with it?"

As the fight grew deadlier, all the fighters fought harder. They weren't giving up.

Together, Daniel and Vala turned and nodded to each other. Like quicksilver Vala ducked under Daniel's arm and fired her weapon as he grabbed the smaller gun she held hidden in her back. Simultaneously, Vala took hold of the knife attached to his leg throwing it with deadly precision. Both their approaching attackers fell in a heartbeat.

Jack continued, "Do you take each other in sickness and in health? But I gotta tell you, health is looking less likely…"

Ignoring Jack's last ad-lib, Vala gripped Daniel's hand, her silver eyes meeting his blue ones. "I do."

They leaned in to kiss.

"Watch out!" Spinning, they just managed to evade the staff blast that would have hit them. Focusing on their deadly dance, they fought to stay together. They fought as one, unbeatable, a force never seen before in the world, and their hands never left each other. Nothing would separate them.

From across the room came, "Where were we, again?"

Laughing, Vala shot back, "He was about to take me as his wife!" Shooting another Jaffa, she turned to Daniel. "Right!"

Grinning back, Daniel answered in the affirmative.

"Good, now I can finish this crazy thing!"

"And soon would be good." Cam added taking out a couple more Jaffa.

Gunfire and staff blasts filled the air.

"Right. You may now…"

As the weapons fire hit, Daniel gripped Vala around the waist, lifting and turning as she kicked a Jaffa over the consul while he shot at the Jaffa coming the opposite way. Landing safely in her lover's arms Vala shot at another Jaffa behind them.

Jack words once again filled the room, "You may kiss…" as he head butted his enemy.

Spinning, as if they were dancing Daniel and Vala let their gunfire fill the room before they stopped. They were face to face, their guns pointed towards each other; sharing an unending look they turned their guns on the remaining Jaffa.

"You…"

The ship titled dangerously, and finally Cam and Jack seemed to have enough with the on going nuptials.

"Just kiss!!"

Finishing off their currents opponents Daniel and Vala could see nothing wrong with their friend's suggestions and pulled towards each other.

Their lips crashed together in a maelstrom of passion and love. Staff blast and a bursting control panel filled the air with sparks that fell around them like glittering rain.

The battle faded. The world faded. It was only them.

Separating they smiled. They were married. Joined eternally. Twisting, they turned their guns out once again, and more Jaffa fell.

"You know, darling, I suddenly miss the Prometheus." Mrs. Jackson stated to the world.


End file.
